


Mal me reconheço mais

by Bertolao



Series: LOM [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Friends to Enemies, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pre-Canon, Sad Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bertolao/pseuds/Bertolao
Summary: já faz tanto tempo assim?eu mudei tanto assim?ao ponto de não reconhecer a mim mesmonão o pônei da sombras.apenas, Stygian.sangue escorria pelos meus cascos e eu...





	Mal me reconheço mais

sangue escorria pelos meus cascos e misturava-se a chuva em uma dança sincronizada até atingir o chão.  _podre._

 

os céus choravam e nenhum pegasus ia fazê-lo parar. **eu os extermine** i. como todos os outros.

 

 _velho tolo_ , tentou me parar, mas não foi forte o bastante para mim. sou a _sombra_  e o **ódio**  que espreitam nessa terra cheia de harmonia e paz.

 

 _não mais._  as princesa tão amadas **mortas**. os pilares  **mortos**. o sangue secou na coroa quebrada da mais velha e o sol nunca mais apareceu.

 

 _anos? meses? séculos?_  o tempo passou e mal notei.

 

os cadáveres podres dos pôneis que eu considerei meus amigos estão ao alcance de minha visão _. amizade não existe._

 

sangue escorria pelos cascos enquanto  _outro_  Starswirl e os outros pilares acompanhados pelas princesas fugiram.  _não o meu Starswirl,_  tal jazia morto há séculos e o sangue dele encardido em meus cascos.

 

 _outro_. de outra realidade. de outro mundo intocável aos meus podres cascos.

 

porém, junto deles, dos heróis encontrava-se um pequeno pônei com um olhar determinado.

 

_“...diga que foi um pequeno unicórnio chamado Stygian”_

 

quem era ele?

 

_Stygian_

 

o nome era familiar…

 

_já faz tanto tempo assim?_

 

explica como o meu plano falhou, como as patéticas criaturas que me seguiam não souberam o que fazer.

 

eu mudei tanto assim?

 

_ao ponto de não reconhecer a mim mesmo_

 

não o **pônei da sombras.**

 

apenas,  _Stygian._

 

_sangue escorria pelos meus cascos e eu..._

  
  
 

 


End file.
